


Being gay in ikea

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, drabble i wrote for no real reason, just some gals being soft while shopping for furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Priyanka has her eyes set on a lot of things for her and Tynomi's new apartment, but Tynomi knows better than to let her get everything she sees
Relationships: Tynomi Banks/Priyanka (Canada's Drag Race RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Being gay in ikea

**Author's Note:**

> pls bear in mind i wrote this at 1am while tired bc i had the motivation and it's unedited and unbetad but i just wanted to post it bc i thought it was cute! prinomi is underrated so here's some content!

Tynomi sighed, maybe letting Priyanka take the lead in furniture shopping was a bad idea. Her girlfriend was dragging her from aisle to aisle, getting distracted by anything particularly shiny before Tynomi calmly told her it wasn’t in their budget. The third time this happened, she started contemplating what had led her here. Getting dragged around an Ikea by her far too energetic girlfriend.

“Ty, look!” Priyanka bounced, grinning with a gleam in her eyes that made Tynomi melt inside. She was gesturing to a particularly sparkly, glittery silver rug. It was clear the moment she saw her bright, ecstatic expression on Priyanka’s face that there was no swaying her away from that rug. 

“It’s nice, but are you sure you want that one specifically?” Trying to stay neutral, Tynomi almost gave in when the only response she received was a pout. 

“Well, what other rugs are there?”

Tynomi glanced around the display, noting that none of them were as appealing as the one Priyanka had picked out. But when she started it wouldn’t stop for a little while. Tynomi knew she’d be roped into buying matching cushions and a blanket, being told how good they looked together when all she cared for was the functionality. 

“What about that one?” She gestured vaguely, fingers pointing to something that made Priyanka assess her girlfriend’s taste level. 

“No. Ty, that’s the most heterosexual, white person rug I think I’ve ever seen.” Priyanka’s eyes were locked onto a white, fluffy, irregularly shaped rug. It was asymmetrical in the worst way possible and looked like something from a shitty, far too expensive hotel that wanted to look better than it was. “I love you, but you have no taste when it comes to interior decorating.” Priyanka laughed, diffusing any annoyance Tynomi would have felt into a soft fondness for her overall excitement regarding a single rug. 

“If it was up to you, everything would be gold and sparkly though. I can’t deal with sparkly wallpaper, Pri. There’s a line and having everything all glittery is it.” It was hard to hold back a laugh as Priyanka scowled, dramatically turning to the side, avoiding Tynomi’s eyes with a huff.

“And that’s why Juice is dealing with the paint, you know she’s got a weird interest in colour matching. We were told silver would work with everything else so why not get this one?” Priyanka continued her dramatic tone, acting as if this rug was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“I’m not winning, am I?” Tynomi sighed, she knew it was a losing battle but the look on Priyanka’s face, adorably excited over something so small, made it worth it. 

Going to pay for everything was another ordeal, the number of sparkly things made the cashier look at the pair, amused. It must have been funny to see an excited girl and her girlfriend who looked to not be too fussed over anything. Coming out with a lot of stuff to put in the car, Priyanka paused, turning to Tynomi with a thoughtful look.

“We’re moving in together. I’m really happy to be doing this with you.” Priyanka paused, thoughtful look turning tender and loving while holding eye contact with her girlfriend. “I’m so lucky, I love you, ‘nomi.” 

Tynomi couldn’t hold back the soft, goofy smile that grew on her face. Her arms reached around Priyanka, pulling her into a hug before they parted and she tilted her face up ever so slightly, their lips meeting in a soft, loving kiss that reminded Tynomi how worth it this all was.


End file.
